


Unexpectedly, we're ok with this.

by Isas_Identitty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bets & Wagers, Bratty Keith (Voltron), Breeding, Claiming Bites, Courting Rituals, Fae & Fairies, Fae Lance (Voltron), Fingerfucking, Fluff, M/M, Marathon Sex, Marriage ceremony, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Blood, Misunderstandings, Multiple Dates, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Keith (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Smut, Some Feet Stufff, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isas_Identitty/pseuds/Isas_Identitty
Summary: Keith was given to the great Fae of his homeland as a gift from the townspeople to wish for more rain. Against his will. Thankfully, Lance is just as mad about his mistreatment, and decides to do things right and court him properly, but not without making a little bet with Keith.If Lance's advances go right and Keith falls in love with him, he shall stay forever and mate with Lance, having as many children as they both see fit. If he doesn't, he can go back to the human world. Simple, right?Keith just hopes he doesn't do something stupid during his stay, like making Lance angry, or stupidly fall in love with him.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 539





	Unexpectedly, we're ok with this.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Methoxyethane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/gifts).



> LISTEN. LISTEN. i know nothing about fae or fairies. But i had this idea in my brain and Methoxyethane's birthday was coming closer and i had NOTHING to lose, so i decided to put on the line all the knowledge i gained while reading other people's work lol.  
> As i said before, this work is dedicated for Methy as she is best bae and she deserves the best!! This came out longer than i expected tho, and there's still a lot of things i probably have yet to fix, but please be patient with me!  
> Without further ado, please enjoy!

When Keith opened his eyes, he thought for a moment that he was still dreaming.

To be fair, that has been his exact train of thought every morning when he opened his eyes for the past month or so. He had grown up in a poor village surrounded by woods, without any parents and having to work since young to be able to eat, sleeping on an old abandoned cabin and having to stand the hateful looks from the adults wherever he went.

So you can imagine the culture shock he experiences when he opens his eyes and instead of finding himself sleeping in the dirt, under the decaying roof of his old cabin, he finds himself in a soft bed bathed in flowers, beautiful expensive curtains covering the windows, and little, humanoid-shaped things flying around and talking to him as soon as he sat up on the bed.

“Master Keith!"

"Oh, Master Keith is awake!"

"You look so beautiful when you wake up, as always!"

"Good morning Master Keith, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Has someone told you that your eyes shine like jewels!?"

Yeah, and they were annoying as fuck.

"Where's Lance...?" He groggily asked, rubbing his eyes and noticing the empty space beside him on the bed.

"Oh, master Lance went to look for some fresh flowers for you, he said he wanted to give them to you as soon as you woke up as a surprise, he should be arriving soon!"

One of the little fairies said as they stood on his shoulder with an excited smile, totally not ruining the surprise or anything.

He should also mention they were also kind of dumb.

"Thanks." He grumbled, shooing the little being off his shoulder and standing up, grabbing the coat that four little fairy's held up for him and putting it on.

Just as he was tying the coat closed, he heard some voices talking in shushed voices and giggling behind the door, shortly followed by Lance entering the room with a mischievous smile on his face, arms loaded with a big basket filled with so many yellow and red flowers it blocked half his face and being followed by the even more little fairy's, carrying even more flowers weaved together in the shape of flower crowns and the like.

Lance’s current shape was very bird-like today, as some blue feathers scattered around his face, back and arms and his legs where shaped like that of a birds. Keith never knew what to expect as he randomly changed every day and sometimes forgot to change back, but he always maintained his tan skin and his glowing blue eyes.

Lance stopped dead cold on his tracks as soon as he saw Keith standing in the middle of the room looking at him with a deadpan stare.

"Keith!" He exclaimed in surprise, voice high pitched. "You're awake!!"

"That I am." Keith grumbled, still sleepy.

"Oh my love, you look just as radiant as ever!" He suddenly let go of the flowers, kicking them away as he walked over to him and holding Keith's hands between his own in a sweet hold.

"I sure would've liked some kind of heads up from my minions like I asked!" He yelled out loud with an accusatory tone, giving a cursory stink eye through the room and causing a lot of guilty looks from the little fairies.

"We're so sorry master Lance...!" Some started apologizing with tears streaming down their eyes and Keith gave a long suffering sigh, thinking about the way he can word his next question.

"Lance..." He started off with. "Those are surely a fuck ton of flowers. I don't think those belong inside our room."

Well, Keith could only do so much with words and Lance will have to take it.

Lance looked back at him, a smile appearing on his face. "Why, of course they do my love!" He winked, waving his hand with a flourish towards the flowers lying on the floor "These are a courting gift from me, the most beautiful flowers for the most beautiful Omega. I handpicked them myself!" He puffed out his chest with pride.

Keith just stared at him.

"...I think we already have enough flowers." He said, waving his head towards the bed that was already decorated with petals and flowers, as so was the floor and their furniture.

"Nonsense!" Lance waved off, grabbing a flower crown from his little flying minions and putting it over Keith's head, whose hair resembled a rat nest. "As my bride, you deserve all the beautiful things this world has to offer."

He stepped closer and grabbed one of Keith's hands again, squeezing it softly. "None of them will ever come close to your beauty, but I can try." He murmured, making Keith blush.

"I doubt it, I'm not beautiful."

Lance frowned, expression suddenly serious. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"No!" Keith jumped up. "N-no, of course not. I just can't seem to... Understand." He touched his right cheek, where he knew an ugly scar crossed his cheek. "I don't think anyone else would say the things you say after one look at my face."

"Well, anyone who disagrees with me is a fool!" Lance huffed, raising his hand and with a doubtful, soft touch; caressed his scarred cheek."You're the most beautiful thing I've had the luck to lie my eyes on, and all those towns people were wrong to call you _'damaged'_. They got what they deserved." He grumbled, his eyes somewhat cold.

Keith gulped for a moment, a bad feeling settling in his stomach at the thought of the fate of the town he used to live in at the hands of the Fae now softly caressing his face and looking at him as if Keith put the stars in the sky himself.

He still didn't know how to feel about the town. Not like he could've stopped it, they literally got themselves into that mess.

"I'm hungry..." He decided to change the conversation, pushing Lance's hand away from his face. "Let's go eat breakfast."

Lance smiled, holding his hand and guiding him out of their current little home, that was actually a giant three in the middle of a magical forest, so they could have breakfast in the porch.

* * *

He wasn't living with a powerful Fae like Lance because he had been stupid enough to fall for the fae's tricks and gave him his name, or even because of a series of his own choices or mistakes.

The town he had been living on was going through a very long drought, and the town got desperate enough as to call for the help of the Fae, namely Lance, as he was a powerful one known for his rule over the water.

They had decided to kill two birds with one stone by offering Lance a _'young, virgin omega'_ as a bride in exchange for his services, and just dumping on him the unruly, damaged omega that didn't had a family or mate that prowled on their streets for work but wouldn't sell his own body no matter how much they offered.

And of course, they did this without consulting or even giving any kind of heads up to Keith, they townspeople just appeared on the front of his cabin, cached him, tied him up and presented him to Lance.

Lance wasn't very happy with the rough introduction to his future wife when the town’s people threw a tied-up and beat up Keith to his feet, but by some reason he was still enchanted right away with the omega and took him with him to his kingdom in the Fae realm.

They talked there, where Lance learned how awfully they had treated Keith, and how they offered something that wasn't theirs, a person who wasn't anyone's property but his own and enraged, he sent a catastrophic storm towards the little town, drowning them all and taking everything in its wake.

Then Lance offered Keith a deal.

He had been enchanted by the omega, but still wanted the omega to give himself to the Fae fairly, so he offered Keith to try his best to court him in the next few months, and that if by the time his next heat came Keith hadn't offered himself or fallen in love with Lance, he would let him go back to the human world, where he could lead a life as he pleased. But if he did, if he decided to stay, he would stay as Lance's bride for eternity, and have many children with the Fae.

Keith ended up accepting, seeing as it was his only chance to go back to the human world. The Fae, Lance, also promised to be respectful of Keith's boundaries during his courting, and so far he had been true to his word; Lance never touched him much or got too close to the point of it feeling uncomfortable, and always waited for Keith's first move before doing anything, and even thought he had insisted on them sleeping on the same bed he still hadn't done anything, so Keith was lowering his guard over that aspect.

What was really worrisome was Lance's way of courting him.

Not that he did anything _bad_ , he just did... A lot. In exaggeration. Every day.

One good example was the flowers. Every single day, sometimes multiple times during the day, he would gift Keith an absurd quantity of flowers.

At first Keith had been surprised, there weren’t many flowers where he grew up and Lance brought him the most colorful, beautiful, biggest flowers. Keith was surprised over all the different shapes, colors and sizes but maybe he showed his surprise too much on his face because Lance seemed to be on a mission to bury him in flowers now.

Another example was the little fairies Keith wakes up to every morning. Apparently the Fae didn't want Keith to feel lonely, so he conjured up a bunch of annoying fairies to help him with anything he needed. And also annoy him to death. He hated those dumb fairies.

There were also Jewelry and clothes, as Lance also conjured up different sets of ornaments and clothes for Keith to wear throughout the day every single morning, Keith never knew clothes could be so _soft_ , or rocks and metal so _shiny_.

And there were also the dates. They went on those every day too.

To be honest they weren't so bad, it was hard at first, since Keith was scared to talk and mess up by breaking one of the thousand rules for talking to Fae, but Lance seemed pretty chill most of the time, forgiving him for his little mishaps. 

Lance also seemed to have a keen eye for romantic atmospheres, as them both looking at the stars and taking long walks or going to ride a boat were all nice things on Keith's book; but Lance always tried to... Take it to the next level. Giving Keith some kind of embarrassing serenade, get help from the little fairy's to write something in the sky with lights, or even using magic to make things like rainbows happen.

Sadly none of that really worked with Keith, or only worked halfway until things started getting out of hand and too cheesy for his taste.

Lance started to get a little sad about it, but that didn't stop him, he still did his best to try and court Keith.

Keith admittedly thought that part of him was cute.

* * *

That day, Keith must admit he was kind of tired of everything.

After breakfast and dressing up for the day, Lance took him out to the lake, and they got inside a row boat for a little ride. Keith was content with this, as the lake was peaceful. And surrounded by beautiful trees of different colors and even the birds singing in the distance were beautiful.

They had also bought snacks with them together with some books Lance was trying to explain to him and Keith was having a genuinely good time talking to the Fae.

That is until Lance got out a lute and started to sing very loudly about Keith's eyes or something.

"Stop!" Keith interfered in the first note. "Stop, please stop, I apologize, and I know that whatever you're about to sing is beautiful, but I... I'm kind of tired. Can we just... Let's... talk for a while." Keith winced, hoping that with all his floundering he didn't insult Lance one way or another.

"Talk." Lance frowned, still holding his lute against his chest.

"Yeah just... Tell me about you, about your friends. You surely have friends between the Fae, and more than one interesting story to tell I bet." Keith tried.

"Stories..." Lance hummed in thought for a moment, setting the lute back down on the boat's floor before his face broke into a bright smile.

"Well, I'd you're about to be my bride you need to know about me and my friend's adventures!" Lance sat down a bit closer, and Keith laid himself more comfortably against the cushions as Lance started to ramble about some crazy story or another about him and two of his Fae friends causing mischief on a human kingdom, losing himself on the peaceful cadence of the Fae's voice.

It took him a while to notice he had fallen asleep and that now he was waking up. The sounds of the water underneath them and the soft rocking of the boat lulled him into a comfortable state to wake up to.

He nuzzled closer to his pillow, warm and soft underneath him and surrounding him in a delicious smell, a salty and fresh one that somehow erased the all the heaviness and fears of his heart. He felt like he could breathe it in forever.

Keith didn't realize it wasn't a pillow until he felt it nuzzling back at his neck, softly, doubtful, but lovingly; causing the smell to somehow get happier as a relaxed hum resounded around him.

Keith snapped his eyes open, finding himself staring directly at the deep blue of Lance's eyes.

"My, aren’t you rude. Falling asleep right at the climax of one of my most legendary feats." Lance mumbled by Keith’s ear before dipping his head back down into his neck. "I forgive you, if only because you're most beautiful when you're relaxed and happy in between my arms."

Keith let out a weird sound at that, the closeness making his heart race, surprising himself at how good it felt to be in between the Fae's arms. It took him moment to restart his brain and push Lance away, asking to be led back to shore as it was getting late.

It didn't stop Lance to offer himself as a pillow every single night from then on, though.

Not like Keith accepted.

* * *

Keith must admit that after his and Lance's little boat ride, Lance has started to take him out in more relaxed dates, thank god.

The gifts still persisted, but now they went to take long walks into the forest just to talk, spend time together and know each other more.

Keith still tripped over his own words sometimes, every conversation with a fae was an opportunity to slip up and ending up selling your soul for all eternity for them, but Lance also held himself back from that side of himself that wanted to make Keith promise him his first child or something. (This, to Lance’s dismay it was absurd, since if his plan worked Keith’s first child would be his anyways)

They walked around until sunset, exploring the beauty on the Fae's kingdom and meeting various creatures, Lance also pointed out certain plants and creatures that Keith may find interesting or dangerous to which the omega was also grateful.

They ended the day taking a dip on the crystalline ocean when they arrived to the shore as Lance taunted him into swimming in naked under the moonlight.

They both swam and played in the water for a while, splashing water at each other and laughing until at some point, Lance transformed into a giant fish, and prompted Keith to ride him around, it was the most fun Keith had in a while.

Lance took care of drying him up but never let his hands wonder too much, taking him back to the tree-house before it got too late.

Another time Lance took him into the mountain, walking him towards a giant field of flowers close to a precipice that had a beautiful view of the entire forest, and Lance the view at night of the moon and stars was beautiful too.

They spent their time with Lance trying to teach Keith how to make flower crowns, the Fae laughing at Keith's failures but still insisting on using each one of them on top of the other, until the sun started to sink and they watched the beautiful sunset.

After it ended, Lance grew a pair of beautiful, giant blue wings on his back, and carried Keith as they both flied along the stars on their way back home.

The more time they spend together the more Keith felt himself relax around the Fae, as he slowly started to wait in excitement for every date and every meal and every gift. And maybe it was his imagination, but Lance also seemed to relax around him too, goofing around and recruiting Keith for some harmless fun at playing some tricks onto some unsuspecting creatures.

Keith couldn't stop feeling giddy about it all.

* * *

To be completely honest, Keith had no idea whatsoever when exactly his next heat would hit him next.

He knows it sounds irresponsible, but his heat was always extremely irregular because of his lifestyle. He never had a safe place to spend it in, nor did he eat properly, and most importantly, he had to spend most of his time working.

So even though a normal cycle went for every three months, sometimes his heat could range between one month apart and sometimes even skip all together and come after six whole months.

His last heat had actually hit before he was taken to Lance, and Lance had smelled that on him right away, which is why he made it the bet's deadline.

And normally he wouldn't expect it to come during the three months mark, with all that was happening it should come even later but the thing is; he was not in that town anymore. He wasn't skipping meals or eating poorly balanced foods; he was also not working to the bone each day or sleeping on the ground of a ratty cabin in the woods.

If anything, his stay with Lance has been the most comfortable and safe he's ever felt in his life.

Keith noticed how he had gained weight in so little time, no longer a scrawny pale figure as his muscles and hips filled themselves and his cheeks got flushed. Even his hair was prettier and cleaner and much more radiant, as Lance even took to brush it and tie it up every day.

And Lance... Well alright, he's just going to say it: Lance was hot, ok!? He was attractive with his blue eyes and bronze skin and his fit muscled body but he was also attractive in his goofiness, his kindness, in the way he respected Keith and wanted to earnestly learn about him and cared for him, and Keith was _not_ made of stone ok!? That stupid, whiny, omega part of his brain roared and squealed with every action of the Fae to Keith, it got the hots for Lance and Keith couldn't even blame it because he can admit the Fae would be a perfect mate.

And it didn't help that Lance was trying so earnestly win his affection by officially courting him because _yes_ , Lance gave him too many presents, and _yes_ he buried Keith in flowers every single morning but god damn it if anyone dared to touch a single petal Keith was going to behead them.

So yeah, maybe feeling like that should've been his first clue on his heat coming earlier than planned.

* * *

It started out very innocently really, that morning he had woken up and had breakfast with Lace as always, and just went on their way to another date in the lake where they had a picnic and Lance tried to teach him how to read with one of his favorite books, he had noticed Lance sitting closer and touching more than normal, but Keith had read that as Lance just starting to get confident in his actions being reciprocated.

When they were on their way back through the forest, Lance suddenly stopped and looked at Keith intensely.

He suddenly got closer to Keith, breathing in his scent and causing Keith to blush from the sudden closeness.

“…You’re on pre-heat.” Lance mused, turning around and looking Keith in the eyes.

“Wh—What…?”

“I thought it was just my imagination, but your smell has been slowly changed since this morning.” Lance breathed in again, closing his eyes and nuzzling his nose against Keith’s hair. “You smell so amazing, and it’s getting stronger…” the Fae sighed against his ear.

“I—It’s coming earlier than I thought…” Keith gulped, feeling his heart beating like a drum on his chest “It shouldn’t come for another month.”

He knew he should feel uncomfortable about Lance getting this close, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be Lance’s smell got stronger with lust.

“However delicious you will really smell when the day comes, I wonder. Cannot wait for the day I get to taste that sweet nectar of yours.” Lance purrs hotly against Keith’s ear, making him feel impossibly turned on.

But before Keith could say anything else, Lance took a step back and held his hand. “But don’t worry, kitten. I will not lay a finger on you unless you request it.” Lance kissed his hand one last time before he started to lead Keith back to their place to the omega’s disappointment. “Now let’s go home, you must be cold.”

Lance seemed amused at Keith’s pouting face on their walk back; meanwhile Keith couldn’t help having the word “Home” and the way Lance said it echoing in his mind.

During that same night, he was surprised when he woke up between Lance's arms.

The moon as still high and the annoying little fairies were gone sleeping somewhere else, but Lance was basically draped over him, holding Keith from behind with a firm grip, breathing ragged against his neck.

"L-Lance...?" Keith patted the Fae's arms, a little nervous.

Even though Lance had insisted on them sleeping in the same bed, he had never as put a single finger on Keith during any of the night they had spend together, keeping his word by sleeping away from Keith thanks to the giant bed, and sometimes chatting until they both fell asleep.

So waking up to Lance pinning him against the mattress and panting against his ear told him that something might be wrong. It also made him feel horny but there wasn't time for that.

That's when he noticed Lance nuzzling closer to his neck, breathing in even further.

"Lance!?" Keith squeaked at the feeling, trying to push him away in vain as Lance's arms had a firm grip around his chest.

Lance then started to mouth his neck, licking and sucking at it and making Keith's heart explode by how good it felt and-- _fuck_. Lance then started to slowly hump his hips against Keith's butt cheeks, the shape of his hard cock pressing against Keith and making his mind white out for a moment because that was _surely big_ , and thick. And if it were just a little bit to the right it would be...

Keith snapped out of it when he felt Lance's mouth directly on his mating gland, fear falling over him like a cold shower.

"Lance! Stop!!" He yelled at the Fae, giving him a final push away from him and finally setting himself free, and getting out of the bed with a hand covering his neck.

"The fuck do you think you're doing!?" He snapped out at Lance, who was sitting up on the bed with a confused look on his face.

"Keith!? I'm... I'm confused in what... What on earth happened...”

"What happened!? I woke up and you were humping me and biting my neck!" Keith raised another hand to his neck, covering his mating glad and feeling the need to hide it.

"What! I... There's no way I...!" Lance was in a miss for words, standing up from the bed and trying to get closer, causing Keith to step away from him in a knee-jerk reaction.

Awkward silence took over the room for a moment.

"Let me see." Lance requested.

It took Keith a moment, but he lowered his hands slowly. The Fae's eyes zoned in on the marks all over Keith's neck caused by Lance's own mouth.

Lance knew there was no way for any other creature or Fae to have caused it as a joke, no one but himself but could’ve done it, as he knew he'd instantly attack anyone who tried to get to him and the omega he was currently courting while they slept.

A pained look took over Lance's face.

"I'm so... I apologize, Keith. I thought I could hold myself back with your smell so close to me, but it seems my unconsciousness has betrayed me. I am a bad alpha."

Keith perked up at that, taking in the Fae's hunched form.

"It's ok... You didn't do much anyways; I just got scared when you touched my mating gland."

"No, even if it was only for a moment, I was a danger to you. I will sleep somewhere else from now on."

"You don't have to...!" Keith jumped up, seeing how Lance walked with a decisive pace towards the door.

"This is the best." Lance gave him a little smile, before crossing the door and leaving.

* * *

To say that Keith was upset afterwards was putting it mildly. It kind of hit him like a train how much he enjoyed spending time with Lance, how much he enjoyed his presence, his touch, everything.

And maybe he could’ve felt more ashamed about how lonely and needy he felt now if Lance had _only_ stopped sleeping with him in the same bed, but no. He started avoiding him and even when Keith cornered him, he would keep his distance.

Lance who would always be touching him one way or another; be it by holding his hand or placing a hand on his lower back, was keeping his hands away from him as if he carried the plague.

It was especially bad since Keith was so close to his heat, he rationally knew that Lance was probably regretting the other night, but his stupid instincts were yelling at him that Lance didn’t want him anymore, that the Fae realized Keith was nothing but a damaged, faulty omega because why else would he be leaving him so alone right before his heat finally started after _months_ of courting and dates and gifts!? Didn’t he want to make Keith his and breed him and build a family anymore!? Or did he just lose his fickle interest like the Fae often do!?

So yes, Keith’s mood was more and more prickle the closer to his heat he got.

So yeah, he might’ve been mean to one little fairy or two, and yes he was pettily stealing some of Lance’s things against the little fairy’s advice which caused him to snap at them some more, but it was for his nest so he guesses he had a little leeway because of that.

But no matter what he did, Lance seemed to pay attention to him even less each day, to the point he stopped seeing the Fae completely, and no matter how much he asked the fairy’s where he was they wouldn’t tell.

His heat was just about to start and he was fuming, in the porch of their tree-shaped house sitting at a table and glaring at a cup of tea the little fairies had served him and searching along the forest line with his eyes with the hope to see Lance appearing in between the trees.

That’s when a group of fairies slowly went flying towards him, looking down and worried. They stopped in front of him with guilty faces, and the alarms on his head went off.

“If you have something to say, say it.” He grumbled at them as soon as they arrived.

They looked nervously at each other for a moment before they spoke.

“M-Master Lance… told us to relay us a message.”

At those words Keith could feel his anger rise and bubble under his skin.

“If he has to tell me something he can tell it to my face.” He snapped at them, standing up and hitting the table with his hands, making the little fairies squeak and get a couple feets away from him, but they pushed through with their message.

“He-He told us to tell you that he has decided to cancel the bet between you, a-a-and that he won’t bother you during your heat and will escort you back to the human realm where he will take you to the nearest town...” The little fairy’s voice became smaller and smaller as she talked under Keith’s unnerving stare.

He looked down to the table. “I see… so he’s running away now…”

Suddenly he grabbed the table and knocked it over to the ground, sending flying all the tea cups and the teapot together with all the fruits and pastries.

“Fuck this! I’m going to find him, and when I do I’m going to kick his ass!” Keith stomped off, ignoring the worried cries from the little fairies behind him. He didn't care if it was dangerous to go alone into the forest, he didn't care that he was still in his pajamas and barefoot, and he didn't care about the way the heat threatened to crawl out of his skin at any moment or even if his heat started in the middle of the jungle, he needed to see Lance.

Lance had promised to court him, had promised to take him as soon as his heat hit, and going to mark him as his mate and fill him with pups if Keith wanted it when the time came.

And lord knows how he fucking wants it.

He's not going to let Lance run away in shame just because of something as stupid as lightly humping Keith in his sleep.

So he adventured into the forest, pace decisive but not really looking where he went as he tried not to trip over a few roots. He found his feet carrying him towards the lake, a place Lance had admitted was his favorite and where they ended up having many of their dates.

At simple view he didn't see anyone, but he knew Fae could normally shape-shift into whatever they wanted, so he looked at everything with suspicion as he called out Lance's name.

He grabbed some random creatures, letting them go with an apology as soon as he didn't find Lance's characteristic blue eyes in them.

He stood in the middle of the place for a moment in thought wondering in what kind of place would Lance hide if he was trying so hard not to be found by him, and his eyes landed on the lake.

Of course. Lance's magic specialized in water and he loved transforming into any fish, and if he wanted to be in a place Keith wouldn't reach, and that would block out Keith's voice and smell during his heat; the bottom of the lake was a good option.

Keith decided it was a good shot to at least try, and pushed the canoe still on shore on the water and rode it to the middle of the lake, splashing his rowing paddle into the water with haste.

"Lance!!" He shouted at the lake. "If you're in there, come face me you coward!" He hit the surface of the water with a fist, splashing the water around then waiting to see if he got any reaction. "Come talk to my face, you fucking asshole!!!"

He groaned in frustration, pouting at the water after another moment of silence, anger and pre-heat boiling up inside him but just as he was going to continue uselessly hitting the water, a thought occurred to him.

"Actually, I know you can hear me even if you're not on the lake, Lance! Any Fae like you can hear people talking about them as soon as the person mentions your name!!" He screamed at the sky from the top of his lungs this time. "If you have a problem with me, come say it to my face instead of sending the stupid fairy's as messengers, you stupid Idiot!!"

"Uhh... Excuse me? Sir?" A little voice came from underneath him, making him snap his head around and finding a girl's head popping out of the water, her ears were pointy, her skin blue and scaly and her hair was long and dark green and it looked like moss as it floated around her.

"I need to ask you to stop causing such a ruckus." She whispered with panic in her voice. "You might end up waking up the Baku, and Master Lance is not here to control it in case it does!"

Al the sound of Lance's name Keith got even closer to the boat's side, paying total attention to her. "So he's not here? Are you sure?"

The water girl nodded her head, making Keith give her a suspecting look.

"And you wouldn't happen to know where the fuck he is? Or don't tell me he also forbid _you guys_ from telling me." He gave her a glare, prompting her to speak up nervously.

"N-n-no, Master Keith! We don't know anything; he hasn't come around here today!" She said, receiving another mean look from Keith and making her spill even more. "Oh! But! He most probably is in the place he always broods at when he's depressed..."

"And where is that!?" Keith jumped up, voice raising and making the water girl try to shush him nervously.

"I-I-I don't exactly know! I swear! I've just heard from the other creatures that he goes to mop somewhere along the mountainside, where there's a big waterfall. I-It seems he likes to look at the stars from there! That's all I know, please! Don’t scream anymore!" She scream-whispered to Keith, as he turned his head towards the mountain that could be seen from here, it wasn't really that big, and Lance had taken him there once or twice, but never to a waterfall.

"Fine, I'll go try search that place." He glared at her for a last time and grabbed the rowing pads, letting them splash into the water and starting to row back to the shore.

"Oh no, no, no wait!!" The water girl screamed at him as he started to row.

Keith had barely turned around to see what she was screaming about when he noticed a giant shadow on the water below him.

What happened next, happened both way too quickly and in slow motion, as he saw a giant aquatic form of a worm-like creature emerge from the water with a screeching sound, making Keith's heart beat against his chest in overdrive, and before he knew it, it's giant tail came down out of nowhere and falling directly towards his boat.

Keith barely moved away in time so it wouldn't squash him directly, but instead was sent out flying into the water a few feet away.

He felt himself being sucked even deeper into the water with the force of the water's current caused by the monster's tail movement and he panicked, not distinguishing which way was up or down anymore and having zero visibility under the water.

He tried his best to open his eyes to try and grab some kind of sense into what was happening or where he was, but before his eyes could make out anything his body was being hit by the Baku's tail once again, this time being sent flying out of the water with force and he felt himself moving through the air for a minute or two, before he felt excruciating pain all over his body right before everything went black.

Before completely losing consciousness he swears he might've heard some screaming, maybe it was his own or it was just the Baku's roar, maybe both, he couldn't tell.

* * *

...

When he regained consciousness, the first thing he noticed was the pain surging across his body, way less painful from what he felt before passing out but still annoying, the second thing was the sound of rain pouring down from the outside.

He opened his eyes with a groan, finding himself in the soft bed of his room in the tree house and looking up at a pair of worried little fairy's who were standing on his chest and peeking down at his face, their faces broke into relieved smiles as soon as they saw him wake up.

"Master Keith is opening his eyes!"

"He's awake again! Oh, I'm so relieved!"

"Thank goodness!"

They started yelling with happiness, making Keith groan again as their high-pitched voices grated at his brain with a headache.

"Girls, keep it down. You're making his headache worse." Another voice came from somewhere in the room, a lower, deeper voice full of honey and love that made the burn on Keith's heart vanish for a moment.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The little fairies gasped their apologies, voices a lot lower but still painful to Keith.

"It's ok. I'll take care of him from now; you guys can go back to your homes now." The other voice dismissed, walking closer to Keith.

The fairies nodded, as they whispered their goodbyes and get-well wishes to Keith before flying away, their image being soon replaced by Lance's beautiful face as he sat beside him on the bed.

He was on his most human-like shape; his ears were still pointy and his eyes still glowed with an unnatural blue but his simple bronze skin and tousled short brown hair were a lot like a human's with the lack of horns or extra appendages.

He had an undecipherable look on his face as he raised his hand to Keith's forehead, his touch soft and warm and filling Keith's heart to the brim with feelings Keith didn't dare to name.

Keith closed his eyes with a sigh when he felt those fingers caress his forehead, going down to his cheek and cupping it in his hand.

"I am mad at you, you know." Keith opened his eyes to look at Lance, whose face was twisting in contained anger. "I am mad at you for going out into the forest in the throes of your pre-heat, for ignoring my orders and going around insulting me, for putting yourself at risk..!"

Keith frowned, opening his mouth to say something, but Lance interrupted him.

"But I'm also mad at the creatures in the lake, for not warning you as soon as you stepped on to the lake, for not trying _harder_ to protect you against the Baku! Hell, I'm mad at the Baku for sending you flying against a tree and hurting you on the first place..!"

Lance looked away in thought, angry frown completely in view now.

"But more than anything, I'm mad at myself. Even if the Baku hadn't hurt you, you would've gotten hurt another way while searching for me. I caused this. I should've talked to you in person; I shouldn't have tried to run away from your rejection...!"

Lance stopped talking when he felt Keith's hand envelop his. The Fae looked up to see Keith with surprise, only to find his tearful eyes.

"Don't leave me like that again... Even if you don't want me, or if you're bored of me, please just say it to my face and I'll accept it. Don't run away."

Lance scoffed at that. "Not want you or bored...? Whoever said those things to you should get punished for their awful lies. I've never wanted anything as much as I desire you, I want nothing but to make you happy, even if that means letting you go live with the other humans."

Lance cupped his face with his other hand, cleaning the tears still threatening to fall from Keith's eyes with his thumbs.

Keith pouted, sighing with frustration.

"If you want to make me happy, then go through with your promise. Mate me, breed me, make me your bride, I want to be with you."

"You still want to be with me after what I did." Lance looked surprised.

"All you did was desire me, and if that's a sin then I'm also guilty. I... At that time, I enjoyed feeling you against me and I only panicked when I felt you mouthing at my mating gland." Keith blushed at the admission. "Mostly because it was so sudden..."

"You mean this place." Lance brushed his fingers over Keith's nape right on the aforementioned gland, making the omega squirm and blush even harder. "And you want me to mark you with my teeth there and mate you."

"Yes... You won the bet." Keith nodded, avoiding to look directly into Lance's eyes and feeling himself getting wet between his legs, embarrassment taking over him at the certainly that Lance could most probably smell how turned on and wet he already was from a little teasing at his neck.

Lance chuckled, breathy and dark. "It seems your heat is getting closer, we better heal you before it completely sets in." Lance got closer to his ear. "So you can ride my cock to your heart's desire, that is."

Keith felt his face go up in flames, but before he could chastise Lance for that comment, the Fae wrapped him in between his blankets like a burrito and carried him up between his arms.

"I prepared a herbal bath with healing properties for you, I already cured the deepest wounds as soon as I could, but this will help your skin and muscles repair completely." He explained as he calmly walked towards the bathroom.

Keith's weight didn't seem to bother him at all and it would be a lie to say Keith didn't find himself getting turned on by that too.

As soon as they crossed the door, Keith found himself breathing in the warm, relaxing smell of the herbs and flowers coming from the giant bathtub at the other side of the room, which filled his lungs and relaxed his body instantly.

Lance sat him down on top of the toilet, letting the blanket fall away from his torso, showing the bandages covering his wounds and the different purple patches across his skin.

Lance silently kneeled in front of him, hurt look in his eyes at seeing the bandages, and proceeded to take them off slowly as to not hurt him, one by one.

Keith felt bad as soon as he saw them, he must've been a disaster and that's without mentioning all the disaster the Baku must've caused at the place, and Lance had to deal with it all.

"I'm... I apologize. You must've been really worried, and scared. I won't do it again." Keith said voice low and ashamed.

"Don't worry. As I said, it was partly my fault too, and I won't let it happen again." Lance looked up, locking his eyes with Keith's with a sincere look. "If at any time I have any more worries, I will talk to you about them first no matter what it may be; I won't run away from you ever again. You saw me as a good enough candidate to be your mate and you chose me despite of all my mistakes, so I want to be a good mate for you, to protect and love you for the rest of our lives. And our children if you want them. You’re not really obliged to have them."

Keith felt himself blush once again under Lance's decisive stare and the image of their future so clearly depicted before him. A few months ago Keith never imagined having a family that wasn't shoved onto him by force by a willful alpha, but now all he could see in front of him were happy days, with Lance and their children in this beautiful, mysterious place.

"I.. want them. And I want you. You already make me happy and I... I chose you not because you're convenient or anything like that. I chose you because I love you, Lance."

Lance's eyes illuminated at those words, a brilliant smile taking over his face little by little as he was still processing them.

"You... You love me."

"Yes." Keith nodded his head, smiling softly back at Lance.

"You love me..."

"Yes, I do." Keith giggled a bit this time, nodding again.

Lance surged up, locking his lips with Keith's in a kiss and sending sparks to light up in front of his eyes with the feeling.

Keith instantly melted against him, his heart fluttering with happiness and his skin burning with desire, reminding him of his impending heat, but honestly he didn't care. He would have the entire duration of his heat and even longer to feel Lance, he just wanted to enjoy this moment, this soft, amazing feeling of Lance's lips on his to last forever.

"I... Me too. I love you too." Lance panted against his lips as soon as as they separated, breathing heavily against each other.

Lance took a step back from him, making Keith feel his burning skin get so suddenly cold without his touch.

"But we better get that bath going, if not I'll end up taking you against this toilet and it won't be as pleasant for you as I want it to be." Lance said, trying to concentrate again into untying the bandages on his legs and feet.

Keith pouted a little at that, but when he looked down he noticed the big boner making a tent inside Lance's pants, and he couldn't help feeling even more wet between his legs as he admired the size of it, even as it was hidden between layers of cloth.

Lance suddenly huffed, snapping Keith out of his thoughts. "Please, having to smell your heavenly smell is already enough of a temptation but you keep making it worse by getting turned on! I'm afraid of what you'll smell like in the throes of your heat, I'm most definitely going to lose all my self-control" Lance said, giving him the stink eye.

Keith just smirked, the boiling heat on his lower stomach slowly taking over him as he let the rest of the blanket covering him fall to the floor and opened his legs temptingly for Lance to get a good view and sniff of him, ignoring the pain trying to call his attention at every movement.

"Who says I want you to control yourself? You're the one who said you were going to "taste my nectar" non-stop and "fill me up to the brim" with your children or something like that, and I expect nothing else from you when the time comes."

Lance's eyes took him in for a moment, drinking up the view of Keith's crotch, hard cock hidden by his increasingly wet underwear and then his bare chest before his eyes snapped up to Keith's face with a grumble.

"I'll forgive you for now for your impertinence, but do know that you are a real vixen." He grumbled to him, grabbing onto Keith's underwear and taking it off in a smooth tug, making Keith's heart jump. Then the Fae enveloped him between is arms and carried him towards the bathtub, laying him into the warm, fragrant water.

Keith let out a deep sigh as soon as he felt himself getting surrounded with the warm water, his body melting into it as all the pain he felt since he woke up stared to ease away with the water.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." He heard Lance chuckle over him, as the Fae poured some of the water over his hair and forehead, careful with the eyes.

Keith gave him the stink eye and pouted towards him. "You better be joining in with me." He grumbled, getting another smirk from Lance.

"Hmm... I don't think that me, naked beside you while you smell like that is a good idea. But I will help you clean yourself." Lance went to search for a couple of bottles and a sponge around the lustrous bathroom, before coming back and sitting down on the floor beside Keith.

Keith was still pouting, so Lance just decided to set to work without any other word, less be Keith starts to try and seduce him again.

First he went for the shampoo, pouring it on the palm of his hand and then massaging it into Keith's hair, rubbing the scalp with his fingertips using circling motions and scratching it in a delicious way that made Keith purr out loud.

Keith's shoulders melted in no time as he relaxed, tilting himself towards Lance and melting his body deeper into the water.

Keith didn't care all that much about it, but Lance had told him before that he loved Keith's hair. It was impressingly smooth and shiny now that Lance made sure to take proper care of it since he arrived, and it only got longer the more time he spent on this world; and he must admit that he liked the thought of being pretty for his future mate.

Lance proceeded to clean off the shampoo and add some conditioner to his hair too, repeating the process with it.

After the Fae finished with his hair he then moved to the soap, grabbing the sponge and getting it wet before adding the soap and turning towards Keith. He started rubbing it against his skin, helping Keith to clean his back, he then moved to his chest and thighs, cleaning all the grime from the forest and the sweat and his own blood still sticking to some places.

Keith found himself relaxing against the repetitive motions of the soft sponge against his skin as it was already feeling sensitive because of his oncoming heat and he was enjoying the feeling of it.

He closed his eyes as Lance proceeded to raise one of his legs and started rubbing it with the soap up and down, causing foam to appear, going down and down until he was rubbing the sponge against his foot, making Keith snap his eyes open and try to get his foot away from Lance's touch in vain, as he kept a strong grip against his ankle.

"Oh, I see. So you're ticklish on your feet." Lance smirked up at him, not letting him escape "Too bad, this is one of the dirtiest places, you got them hurt too by stomping around in the forest." He started to rub the sponge harder against the sole of his foot, making them squirm and his fingers wiggled cutely.

"No, wait, stop, that feels weird." Keith kept squeaking.

"But they're so cute. Every part of you is cute." Lance sounded amused.

"Asshole...!" Keith squeaked out under Lance's ministrations, while the Fae just chuckled at him.

"Don't worry; I'll get them clean and healthy in no time." Lance kissed the underside of his feet once, dead in the center, before proceeding to clean in between his wiggling fingers, ignoring but no less enjoying all the little sounds and moans Keith left out of his mouth, as his foot kept feeling sensitive.

Lance cleaned them and massaged his foot for what Keith was sure it was an extra while than needed, before he let it lay down and started the cleaning process with his other leg all over again, even adding a few more kisses in between and making Keith flush all over.

Keith felt his own skin tingle with Lance's ministrations, like electric currents going up his leg towards the rest of his body and accumulating in his lower stomach, filling him up and prickling until finally it exploded and scattered everything in its wake, making his heat finally take over his whole body.

It was finally here.

"Lance..." Keith called out, voice suddenly broken and snapping Lance out of his work and making him turn his head towards Keith's face, which was red and his breathing harsh and troubled.

"Keith?" Lance got closer to him, cupping his face with worry.

"Lance... Please..." Keith moaned out, grabbing onto Lance's shoulder, and that's when his smell probably hit him like a train as the Fae's eyes brightened in understanding.

And if he had repeatedly said that Keith surely smelled tempting before, now it was downright sinful; as his potent smell made his mouth water and his cock harden even more with the need to make this beautiful creature his, to bite his neck and claim him, satisfy him and give him everything.

Lance closed his eyes and took a moment to control himself, breathing through his mouth and making Keith huff in desperation, who decided to take the matter between his own hands.

Lance snapped out of his thoughts as he felt Keith grab his hand and guide it under the water towards his pulsing cock, rubbing himself harshly against it as he took the hand slowly lower and lower, until Lance's fingers dipped in between his folds and touched the twitching entrance of his needy cunt, making them both shudder at the feeling.

"L-Lance-- fuck, Lance please, take me now, fill me." Keith whispered against his ear, not even knowing when they got that close.

"I... I will kitten, but you need to stay in the bathtub, you haven't healed completely yet."

"I don't care, just take me out already, or just take me inside the bath if you prefer, I don't care...!" Keith squirmed closer to Lance, his arms surrounding his shoulders and pushing him even closer, nuzzling his neck and breathing in the Fae's intoxicating smell.

"As tempting as that is, I... I'm not taking you out until you've healed. I don't want you to hurt or feel discomfort, I only want you to feel pleasure as long as you're with me" Lance stated, completely serious, gaining a whine out of Keith. "But _I will_ satisfy you until then." Lance continued, making Keith's heart rate pick up.

Lance untangled from his arms and stepped away to Keith's chagrin, but as soon as he started taking his pants off Keith peaked up and his chest filled with hope.

Lance took no time in taking his clothes off, and without hesitation he stepped into the bathtub. Like a mirage Keith noticed the way his bronze, soft skin transformed into golden and brown scales, as some gills appeared on the sides of his torso as he sat down right beside Keith.

And so taking his example Keith, likewise, didn't hesitate or lose any time into sitting on top of Lance's lap, surrounding his shoulders with his arms and rubbing his cock against Lance's, which promptly retracted away and making Keith realize why he had changed into this form inside the bathtub.

He complained with a needy groan, still rubbing his body against Lance's and relishing the way his chest and arms and stomach felt under against his skin, making the Fae curse under his breath and hold his hips tightly to restrain them.

"Its ok baby, take it slow." Lance mumbled into Keith's ear, gaining a needy whine from the omega.

Once his hips stopped moving completely he started caressing his thighs with his hands, making Keith moan with the way he grabbed onto his butt cheeks with a squeeze.

"Good boy." Lance purred into his ear. "But you know, you also need to be submerged completely on the water for it to work."

Without any further ado, Lance turned them over, laying Keith against the tub's side, and raising himself on top of him.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Keith breathed out; nodding his head and feeling his heart soar at the thought of Lance taking him like this, opening his legs in invitation and rubbing his entrance against Lance's crotch with need, making the Fae bite down a moan.

Never before has Keith felt like this, so needy, so ready to be taken by the person in front of him. His heats up until now have been a daze of touching himself and feeling horny as he avoided any human contact, and he's never felt desire quite like this during them. He wanted Lance, he wanted Lance to fuck him, He's never felt so _empty_ inside before and he wanted no one but Lance to fill him up and reach the deepest places inside him, he wanted to be filled to the brim with his cum and be bred again and again until he forgets everything else around him; gods, he desired to be bitten and mated and only Lance could fulfill this need.

Lance grabbed onto his hips once again, stopping his motions.

"I told you to slow down." His voice came out wrecked. "I am going to fuck you as much as you want, but you need to calm down."

Lance looked down towards him with a disgruntled face, but all Keith did was pout at him.

His pout didn't have effect, as Lance's face broke into a smile and kissed him.

This time, he kissed him deep and slow, tongue merging out to lick his lips apart and find Keith's tongue, making Keith moan into the kiss.

Lance's fingers let themselves be known as they brushed against Keith's member, grabbing it and tugging at it in a way that made Keith see stars, causing him to moan louder into Lance's mouth.

Keith tried his best to keep up with Lance's tongue, as it was the first time he had kissed anyone like this. Hell, it was the first time he touched and let anyone else touch him like this, and Lance could tell.

He only let go of Keith's lips to tell him to try and follow his lead before diving in again into another kiss, his tongue somehow going slower yet more intensely than before into the kiss, his hand twisting deliciously around his cock gaining even more little moans from Keith who got lost into all these sensations.

But Lance didn't stop again, if anything he kissed him deeper and tasted every single moan out of Keith's throat with pleasure, moving his hand even faster around Keith's dick.

It didn't take long at all for Keith to come into Lance's hand with a shout, as Lance finally let his mouth free to hear the sound of his big moan echo around the room.

Keith breathed heavily, slowly coming down of his high, feeling Lance kissing on his neck lovingly and finding out he's just as turned on than before, the real need caused by his heat calling out from inside his womb.

"Lance...!" He moaned out, starting to rub himself with need against Lance's leg once again, making the Fae chuckle against his skin.

"You're a needy one." He murmured, impressed.

"J-just shut up and fuck me, Lance...!" He grumbled patience short.

"Don't be rude. I still need to stretch your cunt." Lance brushed his fingers against Keith's twitching cunt, gaining another wanton moan. "Got to stretch you real good so you can fit on my cock and jump on it all you want." Lance got closer to his ear, whispering darkly as his fingers kept probing against his entrance. “After all, you were the one who told me you wanted it; for me to reach deep deep inside you and fill you up so well. I bet you want my cock to sink inside of you as quickly as you can." He kept rambling, two of his fingers finally reaching inside his dripping wet cunt and pushing in slowly and deep, making Keith moan.

"Fuck-- I can't... Argue with that." Keith said in between moans, moving his hips in time with Lance's fingers and his voice getting even more high-pitched and needy as he felt him scissor his fingers inside and feeling them stretch his insides.

Lance's fingers where amazing, longer and reaching inside places Keith never could on his own before. Keith tightened up the grip of his hands over Lance's back and closed his eyes, getting lost in the sensation of Lance kissing his neck, breathing harshly against his skin and moaning praises and filthy secrets against his ear, the two fingers inside of him increasing to three and driving again and again against his most sensitive spot, making him moan Lance's name even more and louder than before.

Keith doesn't know if it was the way Lance mouthed over his mating gland and sucked it harshly, or because Lance had decided push in a fourth finger, but he found his own mind whiting out with the orgasm that took over his body

He came to himself feeling boneless and finding the burning inside his skin subsided as Lance kissed all over his face.

"God's, you're so beautiful, so perfect." He told him, voice full of feeling and making Keith feel embarrassed once again.

"Let's take a moment to take you out of this bath and dry you up, I can't wait anymore." Lance's voice came out rougher this time, as he finally took his finger's out from inside Keith's pussy and took them to his mouth, still dripping wet from both the water and Keith's own slick.

He hummed, closing his eyes for a moment and relishing in the taste, and if Keith wasn't still trying to catch his breath and with his body feeling like goo he would be complaining about it loudly.

"Truly the most delicious nectar indeed, can't wait to taste it directly from the source." Lance smirked down at him, voice husky and eyes dark with desire.

He didn't say anything anymore as he stepped out of the bathtub and helped Keith sit down on the border of it, making sure he didn't just fell with the way his legs trembled and his body swayed, but after a moment Keith got an enough grip on himself.

He couldn't help but notice how his skin looked as healthy and white as ever, as if he wasn't all covered in bandages just an hour ago. He also noticed the pain had disappeared completely from his body, as he was way too caught up in Lance and his own pleasure to notice it before.

Lance left him sitting there for a second only to come back bringing in a couple of towels and proceeding to take his time to dry every part of Keith properly, drying up his hair as delicately as he could and taking time again with his feet to Keith's digress, and covering him with the fluffiest towel.

He then took a moment to dry himself up, but was exceedingly faster, coming back to Keith and carrying him between his arms again. Keith melted against him, purring and feeling his heart beat in anticipation for what was to come.

Lance laid Keith down in the middle of his nest, which only rook part of the giant bed but still was big enough for both of them. He took the towel away and threw it somewhere away from the bed.

He stared down at Keith for a moment, taking in his beautiful shape and the omega thrived under his stare, squirming and rolling his body sensually, opening his legs for Lance to take him in, and admiring the way Lance's eyes only got darker and hungrier.

"You really can't get enough." Lance huffed, caressing his hand across Keith's chest and going down over his hips and thighs.

"You're the one who keeps trying to avoid giving me what I need." Keith grumbled, raising his hands and caressing the Fae's stomach until his fingers arrived to his crotch, an opening keeping shut and keeping him away from Lance's beautiful, thick cock.

Lance chuckled, and Keith could feel under his fingertips how his skin changed texture and changed forms as Lance became somewhat larger, more imposing, horns raising from his forehead and a thin tail suddenly swinging behind him, his skin glowed under the moonlight with magic and his eyes became sharper, even bluer than before; and of course, Keith felt his cock sliding out and coming back into view between his hand, hard and thick and already dripping with cum, making his heart race at the thought of such a big thing inside of him.

"If I'm going to take you for the first time, I'm going to take you with my real form." Lance's hand went up to Keith's chest, pinching his nipples and making Keith moan. "I want to feel you, and hear you, and taste you with my full senses."

Lance dipped down and sucked one of Keith's nipples into his mouth, scratching his pointy teeth against his skin and making Keith moan his name even louder.

Lance kissed down his torso, making Keith's hand let go of his member, and didn't shy away from kissing all over Keith's already hard cock and dip his tongue without reservation into his pulsing cunt, humming in pleasure over the taste.

"Lance... Fuck-- Lance!" Keith tried to talk in between his moans, Lance's tongue licking relentlessly into him, going deep and it's soft texture feeling amazing. "Lance, please... Please just..."

Somewhere between his gasps, Lance decided to rise up his head, looking darkly back up to him for a moment before sitting up.

"You're right. Maybe I got overexcited with the possibility to touch you at my heart's content and let myself get carried away."

"You think." Keith huffed, irritated.

"But don't get frustrated, my love. I have a solution."

He bent down to kiss Keith's nose, before helping him sit up and arranged their positions so he'd end up lying against the pillows with Keith on his lap.

"Now I won't move, and you can do whatever you want to me instead." Lance smiled up at him.

"Anything I want." Keith blushed, looking down at Lance's hard cock under him and feeling his slick dripping down his thighs.

"Anything." Lance whispered into his ear. "I won't move unless you ask me to, I promise."

Keith gulped, eyes still stuck on Lance's cock, raising a hand and wrapping it around it, relishing on the shape and size of it as he moved his hands and trying to imagine the way all the little bumps on the underside of his cock will feel inside of him.

He also felt his mouth wet when seeing the pre-cum sliding down its head, and without thinking it twice he surged down, opening his mouth and wrapping it around the head of Lance's cock, making a moan surge out of the Fae's throat.

He's going to tease him the way he's been teased.

"I-I must admit I have been trying to ignore my own excitement to concentrate on yours but--" Lance interrupted himself with another choked moan when he felt Keith suck harshly and sink his warm mouth down on him.

Keith tried to ignore anything Lance said, as he kept on rambling our praises and moaning, concentrating on the taste and weight of Lance on his mouth, trying his best so suck him in as best as he could while one of his hands wrapped and squeezed around the base.

He grabbed one of Lance's hands which was grabbing tightly onto one of the pillows and directed it to his head, relishing on the way it instantly started to pull on the back his hair.

He released Lance's dick out of his mouth with a resounding popping sound to start mouthing at the underside of it, licking it and enjoying Lance's moans as he breathed in Lance's musky, turned on smell, feeling more and more slick drip down his cunt and onto the bedding under him, his pussy twitching and begging to be filled.

Lance's laugh took him out of his reverie, as the Fae started reaching for something around the nest, and found a pair of underwear the Fae wore no more than a few days ago.

"So this is where they went! I was wondering who took them..."

Keith snapped up at him, hissing. "Hey, that’s part of my nest!" He grabbed the underwear and put them back, giving Lance a deadly look, to which the Fae only smiled with mirth.

"Oh, really. That is so cute of you..."

"Save it!" The omega snapped at him, looking down at the dick in his hand.

Keith lacked patience and because of that he forgot all about giving Lance any more head, it didn't take long to let go of his dick, sit up again and line himself up with Lance's cock, rubbing his entrance with the head of his dick for a moment, looking at Lance's face and giving him a kiss on the lips before he let his legs go and sank down, making them both moan and groan loudly.

The feeling of Lance's cock parting him and filling him up was downright amazing, as his twitching cunt kept sucking it in and relishing on the stretch, obviously unprepared still but nonetheless enjoying it as he let the gravity do its job and sink him down until his hips were flush with Lance's.

Keith felt like an orgasm threatened to take over him again, but he pushed it down as best as he could and breathed slowly, decided to go through and ride Lance as best as he could.

After he regained himself, he hugged his arms around Lance's shoulders and kissed him sweetly before he started to move himself with small movements of his hips. Lance, true to his word didn't move except for placing his hands on Keith's waist and grabbing it firmly, muttering curses under his breath as he licked and kissed Keith's neck.

Keith slowly moved his hips more and more, his small moves slowly transforming into bigger thrusts, and with time he found himself jumping on Lance's cock, getting up until only the head was left and then letting himself fall down roughly, his moans getting louder and louder as they echoed around the room.

Lance started to slowly lose control, growls getting out of his throat as his hips started to move in time with Keith's in little thrusts.

Keith keened, voice high pitched, and letting out a string of _'yes, yes, yes, yes...!'_ At the feeling of Lance's cock thrusting even deeper and harder.

As if those where the magical words, Lance grabbed onto his hips with a strong grip, and started to smash them against his own in time with his thrusts, which started to loose rhythm but kept on getting rougher.

The room echoed with the filthy sounds of Keith's squelching pussy taking Lance in again and again, only their moans being loud enough to drown in the sounds.

"Oh baby, you suck me in so good...!" Lance started to talk again, voice breathy. "So good to be bred, so warm and soft..."

"You're a great omega indeed. All those fools were nothing but blind." Lance kept thrusting inside him, pace getting harder, faster. "You’re so eager to get bred, so perfect to fill with my pups. Cannot wait to fill you, I bet you'll look beautiful." Lance panted, cock only hitting harder and harder against Keith's spot, making him see stars.

Keith noticed the way Lance's knot started to grow and catch onto his entrance in every thrusts, his insides tightened around Lance as his own orgasm threatened to come unleashed.

"Lance, do it..." Keith panted, his voice barely coming out between thrusts. "Mate me, breed me, make me yours...!"

Lance growled somewhat dangerous, and in a blur of movement he pushed Keith onto the nest, snapping his hips with force as he looked down at Keith with a dark, possessive look before bending down towards his neck.

"Mine... My mate..." Keith heard him growl, against his neck, before he then felt his pointy teeth breaking through skin, making blood flood out as his mating gland got marked my Lance, feeling the way Lance's smell slowly mixed with his and taking over his body, causing the heat on his lower stomach take over his body, as his third orgasm took over his body, lighting up every nerve and making his brain scream in delight, as he had finally mated Lance, he had a mate and they belonged to each other.

His brain, of course, took in with great detail the feeling of Lance finally breaching in with his knot, stretching him and filling him impossibly full as he spilled big quantities of cum deep inside of him, filling his womb with warmth and making him feel bloated and full.

Full with Lance, full with this warm feeling he felt when he was with him, full with hope and happiness for the future, for his own future and what will be his family as he found himself right where he belonged in between Lance's arms.

Keith hadn't noticed he started crying, or even that he closed his eyes for that matter, until he felt Lance leaving sweet kisses on top of his eyes and cheeks, purring with worry in an attempt to calm him.

Keith smiled at this and limited himself to just grab one on Lance's hands and kiss his palm, purring back to him in happiness.

Lance kissed his lips next, soft and slow as they both basked in the moment of their afterglow, still connected but not caring as they both rolled until Keith was on top of Lance, and he buried his face on Lance's chest, getting comfortable as Lance combed a hand through his hair, making him purr even harder in comfort.

"That was..." Lance started to say, pausing for a moment as he tried to search for words in his scrambled mind. "Amazing. Incredible. I've never felt that way before..."

Lance's voice was wrecked, and Keith smiled at the knowledge that the usually composed Fae was like this because of him.

"I'm happy... It's with you." Keith said back to him, fighting the strange way his throat felt. "I love you." Keith added, almost forgetting he could say that to the Fae now.

He heard Lance's heart jump on his chest, and maybe it was his imagination, but his dick seemed to twitch too.

"...I love you too. For real. I want to take you as my official husband."

Keith raised his head and looked at the Fae, curious. "Your husband... But we're already mated."

"It's a ceremony to unite us in between the Fae, it will also bind our souls together, and it may give you some of my magic"

Keith opened his eyes wide. "And you want to do that with me." Keith stated, and Lance just blushed in return.

"I... I want us to be equals; I don't want to restrain your movements or try to measure your words around me. I want you to ask me for whatever you want, and to get mad at me and fight me as much as you want. I want to spend eternity together, if... If that's alright with you."

Keith felt a smile taking over his face, the warmth in his lower stomach started to get wild as his pussy twitched around Lance's knot.

But he shook his head, trying not to get ahead of himself. "I... Uh... Eternity is a long time. I-I can't believe you're so sure you want to spend that time with me. I'm just an random omega who lived on the streets and that people pushed onto you."

Lance huffed. "That's not true; I should be the one to say that at you. Suddenly getting sold off to a random Fae and taken into another world..." Lance looked at Keith for a moment, before talking again "I... I knew about you long before. I saw the way you tried your best to find work and food without ever falling into the temptation of using your body to get it. It was amusing to me... I used make little bets with myself to see when you would break, but you never did. I grew to admire your strength and how hard-headed you were in your own silly beliefs, I disliked those people who mistreated you and grew weary at the thought of some alpha coming along and taking your heart. So when the towns people offered you to me I couldn't but think it was destiny, the smell of heat that still covered you made me believe you were meant for me, and I wanted more than just take you into my home as some toy, I wanted your heart, and your forever I... I apologize for never saying anything before, but this is the whole truth."

Keith heard with rapt attention to Lance's story, as the Fae looked away afraid of Keith's reaction.

The omega simply kissed him on the lips once again, before caressing his cheek.

"Thanks for telling me." Keith sighed with a smile, not missing the light blush taking over Lance's face. "And I have two things to say. One is that I already chose you to mate together and I was already planning on spending the rest of my life with you, how long that life is unimportant. And two..." Keith sat up again, moving his hips with Lance's cock still inside of him, letting out little moans. "...Let's finish spending my heat together, we can talk more about that wedding after you breed me proper like you promised."

Lance growled under his breath, taking in the view of Keith, beautiful and strong willed, jumping needy on his cock as his wet cunt twitched around him, his lower stomach bulging up with both Lance's length and his own cum filling the omega's womb to the brim as his walls kept sucking him in as if it was never enough.

Lance couldn't agree more with Keith's plans.

* * *

After Keith's heat, it took them surprisingly little time to organize their wedding ceremony. Both their bodies ached after everything they did during Keith’s heat, but with another bath they were ready to jump on the plans.

All the creatures that lived on Lance's kingdom appeared, alongside a great number of fae that came to celebrate and congratulate them on both their wedding and their future children to be born.

The ceremony took a great quantity of flowers and food for the guests, and both of them only needed a golden cup, some wine and someone to chant their bows and the magic. And some blood, they also needed to put some blood each for the ritual, but Keith didn't mind.

The queen of the Fae herself offered to hold their ceremony, as she took an instant liking to Keith after about five minutes of conversation. All of Lance's friends were kind and truly happy for their friend and Keith was glad for that.

They kissed under the moonlight with the sound of all the creatures around them cheering for them.

Both Keith and Lance wished with all their heart for their forever to be just as happy from now on.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, alright guys i hope you enjoyed it. It's been a crappy day of internet where i am and it took me A WHOLE LOT OF TIME to upload this one-shot.


End file.
